Stolen Freedom
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Having been sold into slavery after his mother's death, Usopp isn't sure how his life is going to be after being 'stolen' from his master by an energetic pirate captain. Non-Canon, may turn into male/male romance.
1. Prologue

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

The Sunny had just docked at a new island. Luffy, being Luffy, ran off, leaving everyone else to follow at a much slower pace. Thankfully, this time, he had stayed just long enough to get his money, so there, hopefully, won't be any angry mobs chasing him because he didn't pay for the meat he ate.

Running through the streets, not paying any attention to where he was going, he was headed towards the delicious smell that could only be a restaurant, when he bumped into someone, causing them to drop whatever it was that they were carrying, which shattered into hundreds of piece. The other man let out a light whimper before promptly dropping to his knees and beginning to pick up the pieces. Looking back towards the direction of the smell, before dropping down and helping the boy.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Luffy says picking up some of the pieces.

"I..It's fine sir. Forgive me, I shouldn't have been in your way. You…you don't have to help me, sir." he stutters out, not looking at Luffy. He continues picking up the broken glass, not even stopping or wincing when he cuts his finger, just seemingly trying to get the pieces picked up as soon as possible. Once all of the pieces are picked up and thrown in the trash, Luffy turns towards the boy with a bright grin, only to find him staring at the ground, shoulders hunched and hands clasped tightly together.

"I'm Luffy, by the way. What's your name?" Luffy asks, smile growing. He watches as the boy tenses his shoulders before hesitantly replying.

"My name is Usopp, sir. Thank you very much for helping me," he replies, bowing deeply. "Pl…please excuse me," he walks away, getting lost in the crowd. Luffy stares after him for a few seconds, until his stomach reminds him of his hunger. Forgetting all about the strange boy, he turns around and rushes off in search of a restaurant.

A couple hours later, after everyone, except Franky who was currently fixing the ship, had eaten their fill, they were all walking down the street, discussing what all they needed to buy before they set out, the log pose only taking an hour to set here, when they heard yelling coming from one of the ally ways. Luffy, always being the curious one, take off running towards the sound, yelling something about an adventure. The rest of the crew quietly sigh before quickly following after him.

Rounding the corner, they find Luffy staring wide-eyes as a young boy was beaten by a larger man. The man was yelling things at the boy, who had apparently broken something important. Luffy quickly snaps out of his daze and rushes forward.

"Hey, why are you hurting Usopp?" Luffy yells, as he runs toward the two people. The man stops suddenly, glaring up at Luffy as Usopp curls into a ball whimpering.

"You telling me what I can do to my slave boy," the man snarls out, taking a step towards Luffy. Luffy hits the man in the gut, sending him flying into the opposite wall, knocking him out. Luffy looks toward Usopp, who is currently staring at the unconscious man in shock.

"Hey, Usopp. Why don't you come with us?" Luffy asks smiling brightly at him again. Usopp, shaking slightly, raises up to his knees, coughing slightly, with his head bowed.

"For…forgive me, sir. But Master owns me. He bought me years ago," he replies lowering his head. The smile fades slightly as Luffy hums in thought, before smiling brightly again.

"Then we'll just steal you! We are pirates after all." he shouts in glee before telling Zoro to grab him and running of towards the Sunny, laughing loudly. Sighing heavily, Zoro grabs the shell shocked teen and runs off after his Captain, quickly followed by the rest of the crew.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

The boy, Usopp, had fallen unconscious sometime on the way to Sunny. Careful not to aggravate his wounds, Zoro carefully hands him over to Chopper, who rushes to the infirmary to treat his wounds. Zoro joins the rest of the crew, preparing to find a place to hide, at least long enough for Franky to go out and the supplies they needed. The guy Luffy knocked out would probably be waking soon and telling the entire town what had happened, so they didn't want to risk a mob attacking them. Sailing around they island, the find a small cove just big enough for Sunny to dock in. After having everyone make a list of things they needed, and repeatedly telling Luffy that he cannot leave the ship, Franky sets off to pick everything up.

Blinking my eyes open, I look around in confusion, I wasn't in any room that I recognized and I thought I knew all of Master's rooms. Shifting around, I realize with a shock that I am in a comfortable bed. Jumping out, I quickly re-make the bed, hoping no one had seen me in it. Slipping on my boots, I slowly make my way to the door, opening it I find myself on the deck of a ship. Hesitantly walking out, I suddenly remember everything that had happened. Some guy had beat up Master and said he was 'stealing' me. This must be his ship, but…is he my new master? Or will Master be coming back for me? Decided that it didn't really matter, I would act the same around them regardless, wanting to be punished the least amount as possible. Heaving a sigh, I slowly make my way towards the group of people sitting in a circle on the deck. I stop a few feet away, not sure what I am supposed to do, and just stare at the ground fidgeting nervously.

"Usopp! You're awake," the one that hit Master yelled jumping to his feet. I tense slightly, expecting to be punished for sleeping for so long and not doing my duties, but instead, he just walks beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders and dragging me over to the group and sitting me down next to the green haired man that carried me here. "This is Usopp." he tells them all happily. "Usopp, this is Nami, Brook, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Robin. You'll meet Franky later, he went into town." my new Master introduces, well I guess they would be considered my masters as well, they obviously aren't slaves. Bowing deeply to each, I sit back, not saying a word or looking anyone in the eye.

"How are your wounds feeling, Usopp?" the small reindeer like creature asked softly.

"They feel fine, sir. Thank you," I reply, lowering my head slightly. He nods his head, saying that he would like to check the wounds again later and everyone goes back to their card game.

I sit there silently, my head bowed, waiting for someone to give me an order, with Master, I never had a chance to sit down or anything, he had me working continuously throughout the day. But these people haven't told me to do anything, they don't have me cleaning, or cooking or anything. Do they expect me to just know what to do? Or is there just nothing to be done right now? Wringing my hands together, I decide that I should just sit still, my new Master did sit me here and hasn't told me to move.

I listen intently to the conversations they are having, just in one of them suddenly orders me to do something. But no one says anything of the sort. A few hours later, a huge, blue haired guy comes back to the ship, pulling a huge cart full of different things. He yells for some help, causing me to instantly stand up and walk off the ship, but I am surprised to find all of the other men following to help. I quickly begin carrying stuff up on the ship, being directed by the orange haired woman on where to put everything.

After everything is packed onto the ship, we all re-board and set sail. I stare nervously at the island that is getting farther and farther away. I keep expecting Master, my old master I remind myself, to pop up out of nowhere and punish me for leaving. As the island gets out of sight, I feel myself relax slightly, turning back to face the rest of the ship. I am slightly startled to find my new master standing right behind, but I quickly come to my senses and shift my gaze away.

"Hey Usopp. Sanji just finished dinner. Come and eat," he says cheerfully, grabbing a hold of my arm. I stare off to the side wide-eyed as I am dragged into what appears to be the dinning room. He sits me in a chair and the blonde sets a plate in front of me. It is smaller than everyone else's, but that was okay I was used to not getting much and this would make my second meal today anyway. I happily dig into the food, once everyone else had already started eating, nearly moaning aloud, I never tasted anything half as good.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, looking up to see the bottom of the bed above mine. I snuggle a little deeper into the soft sheets, still not believing that the masters would allow me to sleep on something so comfortable. Sighing softy, I quietly get out of the bed, slip my shoes on and head out on deck. I needed to find some work to do. They may have allowed me to rest yesterday, but I was injured, I doubt I will get the same leniency today. Looking around I try to find something…anything to do. Usually at this time of day I would be making breakfast, but Master Sanji had made it perfectly clear that no one is allowed to touch anything in his kitchen without his say so, and that he is the chef and cooks all of the meals.

Sighing loudly, I decide that I could probably just clean the deck, and any room they aren't currently using. Walking through the various rooms, I am unable to find cleaning supplies anywhere. The only places that I have yet to check were the galley and the bunk rooms. Wringing my hands nervously, I make my way to the galley, where I can hear Sanji humming lightly and moving around. Hesitantly raising my arms, I quietly knock on the door. The door opens a few seconds later. "You know, you don't have to knock. You can just come in," he says, turning around and walking back to the counter where he was in the process of preparing breakfast.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry, sir." I stutter out, stepping quickly in and closing the door behind me. I stand there for a few minutes, fidgeting.

"Was there something you needed?" he asks, turning back to face me. I startle back a bit and begin looking around nervously.

"Oh…uh…yes sir. I was going to clean up while everyone was still asleep, but…but I couldn't find the cleaning supplies, so I figured they might be in here." I stutter out, feeling more and more nervous as the seconds pass.

"It is. It's in the closet over there. But you know, you don't have to clean by yourself. We take a day and everyone cleans, except for the lovely ladies of course." he tells me leaning against the counter, slowly smoking his cigarette. I look down at the floor, my eye wide. They don't want me cleaning? I don't understand, if I am not supposed to cook or clean, then why am I here? It couldn't be…no, they have showed any sign, no reason to worry about it now. I look up, dutifully keeping my eyes averted.

"What…what should I do then, Master?" I ask confused. I squeeze my eyes shut and tense up when I see him grimace in disgust. I knew I shouldn't have asked. Master never liked it when I asked questions. Bowing deeply, I patiently wait for my punishment. I hear him walk closer, tensing slightly more with each step. My body begins to shake from the strain as he comes to a stop in front of me. I hear him sigh slightly, before he grabs me under the chin and forces me to face him. I open my mouth to apologize, which would hopefully lessen the punishment.

"Usopp," he cuts me off, I slam my mouth shut, causing my teeth to hit painfully together, and wait for him to say what he wants to say. "Don't do that. I am not your master. No one on this ship is your master. We didn't take you from that bastard just to treat you the same. You belong to no one. You're free, Usopp." he says firmly, staring hard into my eyes. I nod my head, not really believing anything he said, but knowing that it is better for my wellbeing to agree with him. "Good. Now why don't you go sit down, or if you really want something to do, you can help me with breakfast," he suggests with a smile. I straighten up, nodding my head, feeling more secure now that I have something to do.

Breakfast turned out pretty good, and was just as chaotic as dinner was the night before. Afterwards, I help Sanji clean up the galley and watch the dishes before going out on deck. I stay a distance away from everyone, but still close enough to hear them in they call for me. But throughout the entire day, no one demanded I do anything. Master Luffy and Master Chopper occasionally talked to me, and Sanji allowed me to help out in the galley for lunch and dinner, which I got some of both. It had only been a day since we left the island, but I was starting to like having these people as my masters. They all seemed really nice, but I knew that could change at anytime now.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I had taken to watching Master Franky work. No one seemed to have anything for me to do anyway, other than helping Master Sanji at meals. But Master Franky was able to build things and fix the ship. I had always enjoyed coming up with inventions, but never had the skill, or material or time, to build them. So, seeing someone start with a few pieces of scrap and end with some amazing invention intrigued me. I'm pretty sure he knows that I am watching him, but he has never yelled at me for it, so I guess it is okay.

That is where I am currently at. Peeking around the door to his workshop, watching as he created something. "Usopp-bro?" I jump back shocked, looking up wide-eyed to see Master Franky staring at me. I hadn't even realized he had stopped working. Coming to my senses, I bow deeply, closing my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to disturb you," I say frantically. He sighs slightly, putting down his tools and walks toward me.

"None of that, bro. No need to call me master or anything. We are all equal on this ship. Just call me Franky…I have noticed you watching me all the time." he comments off handedly. My eyes widen further and I open my mouth to apologize again but am cut off. "I don't mind, but I was wondering if you would like to help me." I look up at him in shock, forgetting to shift my eyes away, he seems sincere enough.

"I would like to….Fr…Franky," I stutter out, not used to calling people by there name, "But…but I have never build anything in my life. I would just mess it up." I whisper, wringing my hands together. He laughs loudly, patting me painfully on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine. I'll teach you," he assures, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and all but dragging me over to his work bench.

We spend the next few hours working on his invention, he says that it will help the engine run more efficiently. I messed up quite a few times at first, but Master Franky never called me out on it or punished me at all. He would just quietly tell me what I needed to do to fix it. I was only after we had finished working and were heading up onto the deck to eat supper that I realized, I hadn't helped Master Sanji. It had completely slipped my mind. Feeling suddenly nervous, I clench my fists, hoping to hide my distress from Master Franky. Swallowing nervously, I walk through the open door of the galley and take my usual seat, not really expecting any food, I didn't help with it after all, but knowing that I at least needed to show up.

I look up in shock when a plate of food is sat in front of me, it even had the same amount of food as everyone else's, except Luffy's of course. Sanji had told me when I was helping him one day that the only reason he had been giving me less food was because my stomach wouldn't have been able to handle much food, considering I hadn't eaten much with Master. I look at Sanji in confusion, not sure if I was allowed to eat this food, or if it was some type of trick. Seeing him smile and nod his head, I pick up my fork and slowly began eating.

After dinner, I stayed behind, wanting to help Master Sanji wash the dishes. Standing up, I walk over to the sink. "I'm…I'm sorry I didn't help you with dinner," I whisper softly, afraid to look at him.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, you are not a slave, no one on this ship is your master and you are not expected to do anything," he assures, beginning to wash the dishes. I nod my head with a small smile and begin rinsing and drying the dishes. "So, what did you do today?" he asks, smiling at me around his cigarette.

"I…I helped Master Franky build something." I reply softly, involuntarily smiling slightly.

"Do you enjoy building things, Usopp?" he asks conversationally. Pausing for a second, I contemplate the question. Master had never allowed me to do anything I had enjoyed…but…but he said that he isn't my master, maybe he won't force me to stop.

"I did enjoy it, I wasn't very good at it though. I messed up a lot." I reply honestly.

"That's good. I'm glad you found something you enjoy." he replies. My eyes suddenly widen, realizing what I was saying.

"It…it's not like I don't enjoy cooking with you or anything," I reply hastily, hoping I didn't offend him. He lets out a short laugh before turning to face me.

"I didn't think that, Usopp. Don't worry. So…what else do you enjoy doing?"

"Oh…um…well Master never really let me do anything but work….but…but before I was taken, I enjoyed sharp shooting and drawing." I reply hesitantly, staring down at my now idle hands.

"Oh…you know how to shoot?" he asks, looking slightly excited.

"I…I haven't shot in many years, but…but I used to be pretty good. My dad taught me, he is the best sharp shooter in the world, but all I have ever shot was a slingshot. I used to make all kinds of bullets for it. Bullets for pretty much any situation," I rambled excitedly, not being able to help myself. Realizing that I was rambling, I apologize softly, shutting my mouth sharply.

"Don't apologize. Maybe at the next island we can pick you up a slingshot and materials to make your ammo, unless you would prefer a gun…and we can pick you up some art supplies," he suggests, smiling brightly at me. I look at him in shock, not believing my ears.

"You…you would really do that for me?" I ask, not knowing what to believe.

"Of course, we want you to be happy…and if you are any good, you can help us fight." I smile brightly at him, feeling happier than I had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I tried not to get too excited when we landed on the next island, knowing that there was a good chance that Sanji was just joking, but I couldn't help but dream of getting to shoot again. So, when Master Nami also handed me a bag of beri and told me that I could spend it on anything I wanted, I was ecstatic. I still went shopping with Master Sanji though so that I could help him carry all of the food we needed.

After we had put everything away on Sunny, and made it so that Master Luffy couldn't get into it, we headed back to town. We picked up some material for me so that I could make a slingshot and some ammo, I was also able to pick up a bag to put all the ammo in. I was pretty excited to get back to Sunny and began working. I had spent all of the money I was given, but Master Sanji assured me that it was fine.

Sitting down on the deck of the ship, I begin excitedly working on my slingshot wanting to use it as soon as possible, I figure I can use rocks to practice with and work on the ammo later. It took me a couple of hours to get it the way I wanted it, but it was finally finished. After looking around to see if I was needed, I grab the bottles that Master Sanji gave to me and ran off the deck, excited to try out my Ginga Pachinko, which is what I decided to name my slingshot.

Lining up the bottles, I walk a few feet back, take aim and shoot, effectively breaking the bottle. Walking back a few more feet, I shoot the next one with the same results. The rest went in the same way, me taking a few steps back and shooting. I was slightly surprised that I was still as good as I am. I was so lost in my excitement, that I didn't hear foot steps approaching me.

"That was really cool, Usopp! I didn't know you could shot like that." Luffy exclaims. I jump in surprise, turning my body to face, though I kept my head down, toying with Ginga Pachinko. "Where did you learn to shot like that?" he asks excitedly.

"Oh…my dad taught me." I answer quickly. He continues to stare at me, smiling lightly. Feeling suddenly nervous, I find myself beginning to rant. "He is the best sniper around. He always told me he could shot the antennas off an ant. I never saw him do it…but I am sure he can. But he left to become a pirate when I was still really little, so he didn't get to teach me everything."

"Pirate?…Ah….Yasopp, he is your dad, right?" he asks, getting more excited at his discovery. I stare at him in shock, not being able to form any words. "He came to my village when I was seven with Shanks. He was always talking about his son and bragging about his shooting skills. I couldn't remember the name of his son, but it has to be you. You look just like him."

"You…you really met my father, Master Luffy?" I ask in shock. This couldn't be true. Maybe if I behave and ask nicely, Master Luffy will tell me about him. I start to become excited, but looking up and seeing Master Luffy's serious face and slightly glaring eyes, dread begins to fill me. Thinking back I try to figure out what I did wrong. Then it hits me, I can't ask questions. Sanji allows me to ask things, so I got used to it, but that doesn't mean that Master Luffy wants a slave always asking questions. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I won't do it again," I plead, bowing deeply. I hear him let out a soft sigh before I see him sit on the ground in front of me.

"Usopp. Don't call any of us master. We aren't your master, you are not a slave. You are a pirate now…and pirates are meant to be free. No one is going to punish you…especially for something like asking a question. You…are…free, Usopp. Do whatever you want to do. Say whatever you want to say. Yes, people may get mad…the crew may get into fights with each other. But we are all nakama….we are all friends. That includes you, Usopp. I thought that once you got to know the crew and started feeling comfortable, you would figure this out yourself and sometimes I thought you had…but the second you feel you did something wrong, you revert back. But there is no need. We accept you for who you are and that won't change." I stare at him in shock for a few moments, not noticing the tears now streaming down my face. I fall to my knees, wrapping my arms around my middle, sobbing loudly.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"You seem to be pretty happy anymore," Sanji pointed out as we prepared lunch for the crew.

"D…Do I?" I ask shocked, "I guess I am. I haven't been allowed to draw or shoot or doing anything other than work for quiet a few years." I reply, staring down, biting my lip. After Luffy's talk with me, and my resulting breakdown, things have started getting a little better. I have started trying to call everyone by just their name since that is what I was told to do. I mess up sometimes and end up calling someone master, but it doesn't happen too often and no one gets mad at me for it. I have always started feeling more comfortable with everyone. I join in with conversation, though sometimes I still feel nervous about saying anything so I mostly just listen but occasionally they will specifically ask for my opinion, I have also been working on my ammo and other inventions a lot, Franky even told me that I can use part of his workshop as my own.

"Good, it's about time that you started acting like a friend, not a slave," he replies, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look up to see him smiling at me, I smile back and we get back to preparing lunch. I still helped Sanji out a lot, I knew I didn't have to anymore, but I find Sanji's presences calming. He was the first person to talk with me a lot and treat me with so much kindness.

Setting the table, Sanji goes to the door and calls everyone in. The chaos at meals still surprises me slightly, but it is pretty enjoyable. After lunch, Luffy and Chopper invite me out to play a game of tag with them. I had been a little hesitant at first, not having played for a really long time and I didn't really want to do anything wrong and ruin their fun but they convinced me to play anyway and it has been a lot of fun. Nami gets mad at us for making a lot of noise sometimes, which is a little scary, but everyone tells me that she doesn't really mean it, though I still flinch or shy away. But everything is going much better, after I stopped being afraid of getting punished or spending all my time waiting for some type of order, I realized that everyone treats me just like they do everyone else. No one expects more from me than they do from any of the crew members. I find myself enjoying spending time with them, though Zoro doesn't talk much, and is a little scary, and Nami gets mad really easy.

We haven't gotten into many fights, but the few we have gotten into have been tough, a really scary. But I like to think that I helped out quiet a bit, I didn't do as much as most of the crew, but I am pretty sure that I took down my fair share of enemies. The first battle was scariest. We had been attacked by a couple of Marine ships. I had tried to help out, but I was really nervous. I wasn't used to all of the chaos, a Marine was able to sneak up behind me and knock my slingshot away, I turned to face him, only to end up surrounded. I was terrified, I was sure that I was going to die, but right as one of them raised their sword to attack, Zoro came to my rescue. He didn't say anything afterwards, just went back to attacking the other Marines on the ship. After that fight, I sought him out to thank him for rescuing me, it was the first time I had ever really said anything to Zoro, he honestly scares me a little. I stuttered as I apologized for being next to useless in the fight, and thanked him for rescuing me. But he had assured me that it was fine, that I would get used to fighting eventually.

"Hey, Usopp! Come on, let's play tag," Luffy yells, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look up to see him and Chopper smiling brightly at me. Smiling back, I run over to where they are standing. We begin a game of tag, filled with loud laughter and excited shrieks. I don't make as much noise as these two, but sometimes I just can't help but laugh out loud.

After a few vigorous games, we collapse on the deck out of breath. We end up playing a few card games with the rest of the crew, until it was time to prepare dinner. We pack all the food outside, where Franky had set up a table. After dinner, we all sit around talking for a while, when Luffy turns to face me. He stares at me for a few seconds before finally speaking. "Hey, Usopp. You're from East Blue right? Then how did you end up on Grand Line?"


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I fidget slightly, not really liking the fact that everyone was staring at me so intently. Biting my lip, I sigh softly and begin.

"I'm originally from a small town in East Blue called Syrup Village located on the Gecko Islands. I actually lived a little ways outside the town, on a little hill close to the forest. I lived there with my mom and dad. The island was really peaceful, nothing ever really happened. We used to sit outside, mom telling me stories while dad would practice shooting. He even bought me a slingshot and taught me how to shot when I was four. But a few months later, a pirate came to the island looking for dad and he ended up leaving with him. Mom said she wasn't mad him or anything, she always knew he craved adventure.

She always told me to never doubt his love for me, that live on the island was just too boring for him. But sometimes, when she thought I wasn't around or wasn't paying attention, I saw her staring out at sea crying….About a year after dad left, mom started getting sick. The village doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was mostly fine for a year or so. She was still able to play games with me, take walks in the forest and on the beach. She still cooked everyday and we always went berry picking together and she watched as I practiced shooting.

But then…a little after my sixth birthday, she was no longer able to even stand up on her own. One of her friends from the village came to stay with us. She took care of me and mom. She did all of the cleaning and cooking and everything…I tried to help as much as I could, but I usually just ended up making things worse. So, I started spending most of my days trying to make mom happy. I would pick her flowers and tell her stories and pick all the berries that she always loved. Every time I was around, she always had a smile on her face, she would always tell me that everything would be fine and that she knew I would grow up to be a strong warrior of the sea, just like dad.

Her condition worsened during the next year and by my seventh birthday, the doctors were saying that she could die any day. I didn't want to believe them…I knew that there had to be some doctor or some medicine that would make her better. But everyday I started losing hope. Then a ship arrived. A group of sailors. They said that they had the best doctor in the world on their ship, one that could cure any disease…

_"Please, you have to save my mom," I beg, grabbing onto the captain's pant leg, tears and snot streaming down my face. The man stares down at me for a moment before pushing me off._

_"Sorry, kid. Our doctor doesn't work for free and I doubt a little boy like you has enough money to pay us," he says, beginning to walk away. I run after him pleading._

_"Please…I…I don't have a lot of money, but I'll do anything….please save my mom." He turns back towards me after a quick glance at his companions._

_"Alright son…How about this?…we heard you were a pretty good shot, how about you join us and then we will help your mom?" he asks, crouching down in front of me. I stare at him for a second confused before nodding my head enthusiastically. I knew mom would be sad that she would be alone…but she would understand, right? As long as she is alive, everything would be fine. He nods his head back and stands back up. One of the other men with him grab my arm and escort me to the ship. He leads me to a room with a cot and one candle and leaves me there without a word._

…A few days later, we set sail. They hadn't allowed me to go back to my home to see mom…or even back to the village. But they swore that she was better. Believing them, I happily did whatever they told me, which was mostly cooking and cleaning. A few months after we set sail, the took me into the infirmary, along with all the other children they had on board, I think there was twenty of us in total. They said it was just a routine check-up. But when we got there, they put us under…We all woke up a few hours later, with our shoulders killing us. The crew assured us that it was just from some shots we had to get, nothing to worry about. We all believed them, even though they worked us hard, the took care of us and treated us well. There was no reason to believe other wise. A few years later, when I was ten, I found out the truth. My mom had died the morning that I asked them to save her. They over heard some of the villagers talking, that was the only reason they agreed to help me. They just wanted a way to get me on their ship. But we were already on the Grand Line, there was nothing I could do and I knew none of the others would believe me.

A few months later, we landed on an island. All of the children were told to get off the ship and line up on the shore. Villagers walked in front of us, all of them staring intently at us. After a few minutes, some of the people walked up to the captain and handed him money and then left with on of the children and a small black remote. I was one of the last ones to get taken away. I tried to fight the man, even though he was huge, but he just pulled out the black remote he received and pressed a small button on it. I wasn't sure what had happened, but my entire body began to hurt. I wasn't aware of anything going on around me or on anything that I was doing…I just knew the intense pain. Since that day, I tried my best not to do anything that would anger Master…I never wanted to go through that again…"


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece.

This chapter contains mentions of rape...if you do not want to read that, just skip the italic words.

* * *

I stare down at my hands as I finish my story, not really wanting to see everyone's reaction. I fidget slightly, feeling a little embarrassed having everyone's attention on me. I startle slightly, feeling a weight suddenly press against my chest.

"That much have been so terrible, Usopp!" Chopper wails loudly, tears and snot pouring down his face. I smile awkwardly and pat him on the head, not really use to any kind of affection.

"It's fine, Chopper," I reply shyly, feeling very awkward. I look up, seeing everyone staring at me. Nami with her hand covering her mouth and tears gathering in her eyes and Franky out right crying, though he claims otherwise. "There…there is no reason to get upset. No one can change what happened…It doesn't matter anymore," I reply, smiling slightly, staring down at my lap as I feel my face begin to heat up.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters," Nami yells, jumping up. "No one should be treated like that. It's not right." she insists before sitting back down and looking away. I stare at her wide-eyed for a second before looking back down, trying to hold the tears at bay.

"Don't worry, Usopp. If we ever see that guy again, or the guys who took you from Syrup, I'll kick their asses." Luffy says, grinning broadly. I smile back, feeling happier than I had in a long time.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't press that button and fry Long-nose into a crisp," Robin said looking thoughtful. Everyone looks at her in shock before turning back to face me.

"Ah, that's right…Do you want me to try and remove it?" Chopper asks staring up at me from his seat to my right. I look at them for a moment before shaking my head.

"No…it's fine. He shouldn't be able to use it this far away…and I wouldn't want to bother you…it's fine, really," I stammer out. They look at me confused for a moment before nodding their heads. I sigh in relief, thankful that they dropped it so easily.

After a few minutes, Sanji gets up to start making dinner and I stand up to follow him. We begin cutting up ingredients in silence. I felt a little awkward, usually Sanji or I would be saying something, but the air felt so tense that I don't think I would be able to force anything out. We work in an awkward silence for awhile, I shoot Sanji glances every once in a while, but he never meets my eyes. Feeling slightly dejected, I begin setting the table.

Dinner starts as usual. Luffy stealing everyone's food, while everyone else ate as fast as possible to avoid having their food stolen. I never really have to worry about that, Luffy seems to think I need the food more than him, but today I wish he would steal it…I don't really feel like eating anything. I sit there, pushing my food around with my fork.

"Usopp? Is something the matter?" I look up to see everyone staring at me in concern.

"Oh…I…I'm just not hungry, I guess," I mumble, turning my head away. I sigh softly in relief when a rubber arm stretches forward and grabs my plate, before dumping the contents into a waiting mouth. "I…I think I am going to get some fresh air," I say, standing up and walking out onto the deck. I take a seat on the grass, leaning against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest.

I sit there until everyone had finished dinner and came out onto the deck. I helped Sanji with the dishes, assuring him that I was fine and didn't need him to make me something light to eat. After finishing with the dishes, I head to the bunkroom, deciding it would probably be best if I just went to sleep.

_Shifting my arms, I gasp in pain as the cuffs begin digging into my wrists. Tears begin pouring down my face as I hear the door slowly open and shut, before heavy footfalls begin making their way towards the large bed I was currently tied to. I yank at my arms and legs, ignoring the pain that flares as I plead for him to let me go. To not do this. But I knew it was useless. He never listened….None of them ever listened. But I had to fight this…If I didn't, I would never be able to live with myself. As it begins, I stop struggling, knowing that it would only make things worse. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to make myself believe that this wasn't really happening…that this wasn't me tied to the bed. He collapses on top of me, causing all of my breath to rush out. I lay there, chained to the bed, struggling to breath until he decides to get up and I am led back to my cell._

Shooting up in bed, I gasp for air. My skin feels clammy and slick with a cold sweat and I notice tears flowing from my eyes. Looking around, I notice everyone is asleep, thankfully my fearful wakening didn't causing them to wake up. Jumping out of bed, I dash onto the deck, throwing myself at the rail and emptying my stomach over the side.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"Usopp? Are you alright?" I turn my head slightly, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"A..Ah, Sanji. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I stutter out, turning my eyes away. I lean back over the railing, feeling more bile rising in my throat.

"No, no it's fine…Bad dream?" he asks, leaning against the rail next to me. I nod my head slightly, taking a shuddering breath. Leaning back up, I wipe my mouth again and the tears from my eyes, before turning to face Sanji. Though I don't look straight at him, but continue staring down at my feet.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks again, taking a slow drag from his cigarette.

"No…not really," I reply. He nods his head before pushing off from the rail.

"Go wash your mouth out. I'll make us a snack. I'm sure you must be hungry." he says, walking toward the galley. I really didn't want to eat anything, or be around anyone, but I didn't want to turn down Sanji's kind offer, so, with a sigh, I head to the bathroom.

Rinsing my mouth out quickly, I make my way back into the kitchen and take a seat at the table. Seconds later, Sanji sets a plate of sandwiches in front of me and set down two glasses of water, before taking a seat himself. Taking one of the sandwiches, he scoots the plate closer to me, giving me a pointed look. I take one of the sandwiches and begin nibbling on it, hoping that I will be able to keep it down. We eat in silence, and continue seating at he table after the food is gone, Sanji smoking another cigarette as I sat there staring nervously down at my lap.

"Say, Usopp?…what's the real reason you don't want Chopper removing that chip from your shoulder?" He asks calmly, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette into the ashtray next to him.

"Oh…well like I said, I just…just didn't want to bother him," I mumble, fidgeting nervously. I look up, to see him staring at me disbelievingly. He continues to stare until I let out a sigh. "I…I don't know if it is true or not, but some of the other slaves used to tell me that if anyone tried to remove the chip, they, along with the slave, would be shocked. It usually kills the slave but didn't hurt the person trying to remove it enough to kill them, and it might not even be true…But I…I didn't want to risk causing Chopper any harm," I explain.

"That's a pretty good reason." he says stubbing out his cigarette. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare?" he asks, staring at.

"I'm sure…it wasn't really anything. Just some memories," I tell him, trying my best to smile, though I am sure it looked more like a grimace.

"That's understandable. Well, if you are sure, we should both be heading to bed. It's pretty late and who knows how early we will be woken up by Luffy's yelling," he smirks, standing up. I stand up and follow and together we head to the bunkroom.

Thankfully, I didn't have anymore dreams that night, although I couldn't seem to fall asleep for very long either. The next morning I was pretty out of it, and I am sure that I looked terrible as well. Sanji won't let me help cook today, saying that with my lack of sleep I might burn something or cut myself. So, I take a seat on the grassy deck and lean against the wall.

_"You're worthless boy. Can't you do a damn thing right? I give you the simplest tasks and you still manage to fuck something up!" I hear the anger yell of Master, followed by the sharp crack of a whip, before an intense pain courses through my bare back, casing me to scream and jerk forward, rattling the chains. This continues on, hit after hit making more wounds on my back._

_Finally, after what seems like hours, I hear Master put the whip down. But I wasn't fooled. I knew what was about to happen and it was worse than any type of physical wound. I hear his heavy footfalls getting closer, until he is right behind me. "But at least you are good at one thing, eh boy?" he whispers, licking away some blood where the whip had hit the back of my neck. He laughs softly as he grabs my bare hips and pushed forward._

I jerk awake, scrambling as fast as I could away from the people surrounding me, positive that they must be more 'customers'. I find myself in a corner and let out a distressed whimper. I pull my knees to my chest tightly and begin frantically pleading for them to leave me alone, to not do this. No matter how useless I know it to be. I flinch violently when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I distantly hear someone whisper my name, which is weird, Master never told anyone my name, he didn't even use my name.

Slowly opening my eyes, aware of the tears streaming down my face, I see blonde hair, covering one blue eye, the one showing had a curly eyebrow, pinched in worry. I stare at him in confusion for a second, no longer feeling afraid anymore, when it hits me. Sanji…I'm no longer with Master. I'm with Sanji and Luffy and the rest of his crew. I'm on their ship. I'm safe. I feel relief flood me for a second, before suddenly feeling embarrassed. How could I let them see such a weak side of me? What if they decided that I had too many problems and didn't want me on the ship anymore?

Letting out a shuddering breath, I close my eyes, only to see flashes of my dream. Feeling bile, once again, rise up my throat, I quickly pushed my way through the group of people around me before leaning over the rail and emptying, my mostly empty stomach once again.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece.

Sanji is pretty OOC in this one.

* * *

"Usopp? Are you alright?" I tense slightly at the softly whispered words. I straighten up from where I was leaning over the railing and slowly turn around, to find everyone staring at me in concern. I wring my hands together, before quickly nodding my head.

"I'm fine," I whisper out, hoping that they will stop staring and go back to whatever they were doing before I disturbed them.

"You sounded like you were in pain…Are you in pain, Usopp?" Chopper asks, staring at me worriedly, with slightly moist eyes.

"No, I'm fine…Just a bad dream," I reply, beginning to fidget. I really didn't like everyone staring at me. Thankfully Sanji notices my discomfort and tells everyone that breakfast is ready, causing Luffy to cheer and rush off into the galley. Everyone else, of course, followed, knowing that if they didn't, they wouldn't get to eat that morning. Sanji stayed behind, staring at me, seemingly in deep thought.

"After breakfast, you need to tell us what's wrong. You can't just keep playing this off. I know it is memories, and probably really painful ones. But they are obviously bothering you. I won't take no for an answer….Now let's go and get some food before our shitty captain eats it all." he says calmly, turning around and walking towards the galley.

I sit there for a few more seconds, biting my lip. I really don't want to tell them anything. What if they are disgusting by me and don't want me on their ship anymore? Or…or what if they think it is a good idea and do the same thing? They don't really seem like that type of people to do that, but I know that what a person appears to be isn't always what they truly are. Taking a shuddering breath, I stand on my shaking legs and force myself to walk to the galley, knowing Sanji would get mad if I skipped a meal.

I eat slowly, wanting to make this meal last as long as possible. Everyone else quickly finishes their meal and heads out onto the deck, so that only Sanji and I are left in the galley. He watches me eat, smoking his cigarette calmly. I think he is afraid that if he looks away, I will run off. But I have learnt not to do that, running only makes things worse in the end. I bite my lip, realizing suddenly that, while I was focusing my attention on Sanji, I had quickly eaten the rest of my food. He smirks slightly, picking up the plate and setting it in the sink with the rest of the dishes.

"Come on, Usopp," he says, opening the door that leads out onto the deck. I let out a silent sigh and walk out the door, feeling as if I were walking to my death. Sanji takes a seat and motions for me to sit next to him, which I reluctantly do. "Now Usopp…Tell us what is going on." Sanji demands, drawing the attention of everyone on deck. Some of them, like Luffy and Chopper made their way over to where we were sitting. While the others just got slightly closer and stopped doing whatever they were occupied with before.

I take a deep breathe before opening my mouth. "Well…slaves don't really have a good life you know? We get beaten if we do something wrong, or if our Master is in a bad mood…or just bored really. I have just been having nightmares about my time there," I quickly say, hoping that will suffice.

"That's not what those dreams are about Usopp. Tell us the truth." Sanji says taking a drag from his cigarette. I let out a deep sigh, fidgeting nervously.

"We..well….sometimes…..when Master was bored…or something…he would…want to have a little fun. He claims it was the only thing I was good at. So…So it really happened quite often. It usually hurt a lot, but sometimes he was really gently and he made a lot of money off of me…so he didn't beat me as often afterwards." I ramble, not being able to stop myself once I started.

I slowly look up, seeing everyone's wide-eyed, open mouthed expression. Some, like Chopper and Nami, had obvious tears in their eyes. But it was Luffy's reaction that bothered me the most. His hat was pulled low, covering his eyes and his lips were drawn tightly together. There is a tense silence for a few moments, as I sit there fidgeting nervously, waiting for someone…anyone to react.

"Nami!" Luffy yells, shocking everyone out of the stupor.

"Yes, Luffy," she asks, her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Turn the ship around," he demands, walking over to the figure head and taking a seat. I feel my chest tighten and my heart begin to race. My throat is suddenly too tight and dry and I feel as if I can't breath anymore. This was it. He hates me. He is disgusted with me and doesn't want me on his crew anymore….He's taking me back to Master. I feel tears begin to burn my eyes, but I squeeze my eyes shut, willing them away. Crying wouldn't help. I knew this would happen. I would just have to face facts, they didn't want me around anymore. They don't want someone as disgusting as me as a crew member, let alone a friend. I clench my fists, willing my body to stop shaking.

"Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't just turn around and go back on the Grand Line. We would get lost." she yells, glaring furiously at his back.

"No matter what, we have to find a way back, Nami," he demands, glaring back at her. She lets out a sigh and nods her head.

"The only way we can get back, is if they have an eternal pose at the next island that we can…borrow," she replies, smirking slightly.

"Good….I'm going to kick that guy's ass." Luffy yells out, causing my eyes to snap open and stare at him in wonder. He grins brightly at me, causing me to smile hesitantly back, still not believing that they still won't me around. I look at everyone else, to see similar reactions from them. Tears start streaming down my face, I could no longer hold them in.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

After everything had settled back down, Chopper insisted that I go back to the bunk room and get some rest, saying that all that stress wasn't good for me. I know that he is right, but, no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to fall asleep. I end up just lying, curled up in bed, until Chopper comes down and gets me for lunch. I sluggishly follow him up the stares, trying my best to ignore the concerned looks he keeps shooting me.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asks softly as we make our way to the galley.

"Sorry…I couldn't fall asleep," I answer honestly, biting my lip. He nods his head and assures me that it is okay, before opening the door to the galley and walking in. I enter after him, stiffening slightly when everyone turns their attention towards me. They stare at me for a second as I stand there fidgeting nervously. Nami breaks the silence, telling me to take a seat so that we could all eat. Looking up in surprise, a blush makes its way across my cheeks as I notice that Sanji had yet to serve the food. I nod my head and quickly make my way to my seat and Sanji serves everyone their meals.

Lunch goes on like normal, which was a major relief. I was a little afraid to see the way everyone would react after they had some time to process all of the information I had given them. But everything seems to be normal…other than the looks a few of them keep sending me, but hopefully everything will be alright.

The meal passes by quickly, mostly due tot the fact that everyone eats as quickly as possible in hopes that Luffy doesn't steal it. After everyone had finished eating and went out onto the deck, I stand up, grabbing a couple of plates to help Sanji clean up. We work in silence for a few minutes, until Sanji lets out a sigh.

"Sorry, Usopp," he says quietly staring down at his hands. I finish drying the plate in my hands, put it away and set down the towel before turning to face him.

"What for?" I asked confused. I can't think of anything that he had done that he needed to apologize for. He lets out another sigh, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"When you kept having nightmares, I figured you were just dreaming of him physically abusing you…I would never have guess that…it was something like that….That is the kind of thing that you should only tell someone you really trust. I shouldn't have forced you to tell everyone," he replies, staring off to the side, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. I stand there, in silence, for a few seconds, staring at his back in shock, before finally willing myself to talk.

"You…you don't need to apologize. It's not really a big deal…and its not that I don't you all…I do…for the most part. I was…just afraid that you and the rest of the crew would hate me…or be disgusted or something if you found out." I stutter out, feeling bad that I made him think that I didn't trust them. He lets out another sigh, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray at his side, before turning around to face me.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Usopp. I didn't mean that you don't trust. I know you are starting to, at least a little. That just isn't something you should have to tell someone that you don't trust completely…You should have been able to choose who you told….But I guess it is too late now. Everyone already knows and the captain has already decided that we have to go back and kick that guy's ass…there is nothing really we can do," he says, smiling slightly.

I nod my head, my hand unconsciously gripping my shoulder. I bite my lip, turning back to the sink. I really didn't want to go back. I didn't want to ever be anywhere near Master again. But like Sanji said, there is nothing I can do now. The Captain made up his mind and I don't have a right to try and change it.

"You don't need to worry," Sanji says, obviously seeing my distress. "We won't let anything happen to you…We won't let that shitty bastard touch you. We'll protect you, Usopp." he says with determination. I smile slightly at him and nod my head as we go back to doing the dishes. After we are finished, we both make our way outside to enjoy the sun, we had just entered the climate zone of a summer island.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece.

Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, a lot of things have been happening these last few weeks. This also may not be great, I'm sick at the moment but felt that I needed to get a new chapter out.

* * *

It took about a week after my confession for us to reach the next island. It was a large island that seemed to have several cities, much to my despair and everyone else's elation. There was a rather high chance that one of these cities would have the eternal pose that we needed. Nami quickly gave everyone their share of the money and enough to buy the things for the ship that they are responsible for, she gave me some extra money and asked that I got some more gunpowder for the cannon while I picked some up for my boshi.

So, here I am, walking alone through the biggest town I had ever been in, looking for somewhere to buy gunpowder. Nami wants us to get our shopping done as soon as possible, not wanting the log pose to set, she is trying to find out how long it would take to set and any information on the whereabouts of eternal poses on the island. I find the shop for gunpowder and take the requested amount, and a little extra back to the ship, which Brooke was currently guarding. There had apparently been some issues on some of the other islands about a 9 foot skeleton walking around, so he has taken to watching the ship whenever we go into a town.

I walk around casually, not really needing to buy anything so just trying to find something that I might be able to use. As I walk through the town, I find my mind drifting. I am still pretty afraid of going back to that island, no matter how much Sanji reassures me. I know that Luffy knocked him out the first time he saw him, but wasn't that just because he surprised him? Master is strong, a lot stronger than I think the crew realizes, and he isn't afraid to fight dirty. As soon as he realizes that they are the same people who punched him and stole his property, he will not hesitate to set traps and recruit the help of some of his friends…who will force their slaves into the fight….

There was also a small part of me that was still afraid that they were all lying to me. Don't get me wrong, I trust them, I really do. But…everything has just been going way too well for me. Everyone was being so kind. I was asked to help with chores, but no one ever demands that I do anything. No one yells at me, even when I mess up the chores or one of my experiments explode. No one on the crew ever tries to hurt, though sometimes Luffy gets a little too enthusiastic about something and hits up running/flying into someone. Chopper always fixes me right up if I do get some kind of injury, he even gives me something to make the pain go away which I have never had before. They let me sleep in a bed and don't make me take cold showers. They don't expect me to get up before the sun rises or to remain standing all day. They all treat me just as the do everyone else, and it makes me happy, honestly and truly happy. Which was something that I never thought I would feel again. But it all seemed too good to be true. I feel as if I don't deserve this happiness, I don't deserve their kindness. I want to stay with them forever, but, for some reason, I can't shake this intense fear that they don't want me around, that they are planning on returning to me to Master. Maybe with some elaborate story on how all of this was my fault. If that was the case, I would surely be killed, slowly and painfully.

I jump startled as a hand lands on my shoulder. Turning sharply, I come face to face with Sanji. "Are you alright, Usopp?" he asks, staring at me in concern. I blush lightly, realizing that I had been wandering aimlessly and had almost wandered into the forest. "I called your name a few times, but you didn't seem to hear me." I blush lightly, I hadn't even heard him.

"Sorry, Sanji. I was just thinking. I didn't mean to ignore you like that." I reply softly, staring down.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." he replies, smiling softly. "Do you do any shopping? We are supposed to meet back at the ship in a couple of hours." he asks as we walk back into town.

"Ah…I bought the gunpowder. There isn't anything else that I really need," I answer quietly walking slightly behind him.

"Is there anything you want?" he asks in turn, slowing down slightly to match my pace. I fight the urge to slow down with him and shake my head slightly. "What about goggles? You have been talking about wanting a pair for awhile." he mentions, shocking me slightly. I had mentioned wanting goggles, but I was only rambling while helping him in the kitchen, I don't really like silence much. I never expected him to remember.

I nod my head and he leads me from shop to shop looking for the perfect pair. I keep insisting that any goggles would do and that he didn't have to waste his time helping like this when I am sure he has plenty of shopping to do himself. But he assured me that he had already finished his shopping, which was a few packs of cigarettes and a new set of knifes that he stumbled upon.

We search for almost an hour, not really finding anything that I particularly liked. We, Sanji, decided to try one last shop before heading back, I'm not really sure why he was trying so hard to help me but it made me happy all the same. As soon as we walk in, my eyes are drawn to the goggles laying on a table next to the wall. Walking over, I pick them and place them on my head. Pulling one of the lenses down, I rotate it, causing it to zoom in and out. Taking them off, I stare in wonder at them, they were perfect! I glance down at the table they were sitting on and feel my elation waver. I lacked a few hundred beri to buy them. Trying to hide my disappointment, I sat them back down on the table and moved over towards the cheaper, and more ordinary, goggles were.

I begin picking up different pairs and comparing them. They all seemed to be of pretty decent quality, but none of them really wowed me like the others. Just as I was about to decide on a pair, a hand appears in front of me holding the goggles I was so fascinated with. I look up at Sanji in confusion, not really understand what he was trying to say.

"These are the ones you want, right?" he asks smiling at me. I bite my lip, stare back down at the goggles.

"They are too expensive," I reply softly.

"I should be able to talk him down a few hundred beri and if you still don't have enough, I'll pay the rest." I stare at him in shock, my mouth opening and closing, for a few seconds. I look down, clutching the last pair of goggles I had picked up tightly.

"You, you don't need to do that. These goggles will be fine. You should spend your money on something you want," I stutter out. I look up after a couple of moments of silence, only to find Sanji already talking to the owner of the store. I hastily put the goggles down and hurry towards Sanji, reaching them just as they agree on a price, which was still a little over a hundred more beri than I had. I turn to Sanji, once again wanting to try and talk him out of it, only to find him, coin pouch in hand, smiling gently at me.

"You better hurry and pay him. We are probably already late." he says. I nod my head, pulling out my own coin pouch and handing the man all of the money I had, and watch solemnly as Sanji pays him the rest. Sanji then picks up the goggles, places them on my head, before walking out of the store. I stare at the door for a few seconds before hurrying after him, vowing to pay him back the next time I received money.


End file.
